The Unseen Scenes
by Brojled
Summary: A random collection of stories of the scenes we never got to see but perhaps desperately wanted to. She will be loved. Always. Requests are happily accepted as there were far too many unseen scenes in the series. *insert disclaimer about these amazing characters not belonging to me...etc* Now up: Chapter 10. The Last Performance of the Cheerful Charlies.
1. Chapter 1

**_This will be a collection of unseen scenes from Downton Abbey. Rather smuttish. Rather neccessary. ;)_**

**_Please enjoy responsibly._**

_**The Wedding Night **_

Anna stuck her head in and glanced at the bed and took a few steps into the room. There was still no sign of any movement. She wondered if she should wake them or just let them sleep. It had been such an incredibly busy day before. And the trip into London to begin their honeymoon had been such a procession. She quickly decided on the latter, creeping quietly back to the door.

Peeking at the bed as she backed out; she smiled. Her Lady was looking more relaxed than Anna had ever seen her and the reason why lay entwined with her on the bed. Their covers were strewn aside, but they were covered by each other lying face to face. Mister Matthew had his arm resting across her with his hand just above her lower back, his fingers dangling above her spine. Anna felt a tingle up her own spine as she thought about what they might have done once she had been retired by the couple for the night. Even if they hadn't consummated, there were no more secrets between them. Of that Anna was sure.

Matthew had stopped her the night before as she tried to enter her Lady's room to undress her mistress with only the words;

"Tonight is mine Dear Anna. Do not let anyone disturb us, for any reason whatsoever and may I bid you the most lovely of nights." His eyes were darker blue than she had ever seen them. Dark with love and anticipation.

He had a look in his eye that Anna had seen only once before. The look in her own husband's eye the night she and Bates were married. She clicked the door shut as quietly as she could and headed back downstairs to see what she could do to help the household. It was approaching midday and she was sure someone could use her help.

Lady Mary heard the footsteps and heard the door creak shut as Anna left. She wondered what time it must be, and then a hundred thoughts of yesterday flooded her head all at once. She smiled before she opened her eyes.

As hard as she had tried to be stern and proper, her emotions had got the better of her so many times through the day. She had tried to be the Mary everyone had become accustomed to, but her transition into a softer Mary had begun. And Matthew had seen it. Every time she felt a smile creep to her lips, she would glance at him and meet his eyes. He always had the same small half-smile on his lips and a look in his eye that no one had ever seen before. And he was always looking at her. Directly into her. Beyond the façade that veiled her.

She thought of the car ride into the village to catch the train to London. Just the two of them alone together for the first time. The Chauffeur was well discreet enough to keep his eyes on the road and not be worried about the newlyweds in the back. The first part of the trip Matthew had set himself against the door and just stared at her. Mary sat, attempting to inch closer to him to bridge the distance but was getting no response from him. She occasionally glanced up and he was always looking at her with that half smile and those beautiful eyes the colour of the sky. Finally she held his gaze

"Do you always have to be such a gentleman?"

"Whatever do you mean, my Love?" His half-smile grew just a bit.

"We're married now Matthew. I thought you would be in a hurry to have your way with me." Her eyes glinted in challenge. Women should not be so forward, but the ache in her had been rising all day.

"My dearest, I have waited so long, it will not happen in the back seat of this car. But I will admit, I have been dying to properly kiss you. But I don't want to make you untidy. There will be well-wishers from the village at the station and I want them to see you as beautiful as you are in this very moment." He was smiling fully now. Not letting her teasing rebuke of his apparent lack of desire bring him down.

He leaned towards her, his eyes begging for something. She didn't move, but turned her head to him.

"I hope never to be a disappointment. To you especially." He noticed her eyes had a look that he had rarely seen. A look of insecurity.

"In a thousand years, you will never disappoint me, as long as you are near me, as long as I know that you love me" He crept closer to her on the seat as the countryside passed by.

"I know I _can always_ count on _you _for a draught of _self__-__confidence_ whenever I start to doubt…"

Her words were cut off when he reached out and cupped the back of her neck with his hand and pulled her close. His lips crushed hers with just a hint of urgency. They had only kissed politely in front of the crowds at the ceremony, but now there was no reason to be reserved. The kiss deepened, both of them willing to drop their guard knowing that they had to justify nothing.

He dared to run his fingers along the silk of her dress that covered her leg. When she only kissed him harder his hand went between her legs and he slowly caressed her up until he felt a warmth. He groaned just slightly and pulled away from the kiss. He opened his eyes and stared at the woman who had agreed to be his partner, his wife, and soon, his lover.

Her neck was tilted back, her eyes closed and her mouth was still open. She had never looked more beautiful and his breath was caught. He did not know if it was more from the kiss, the touch, or the feeling that his heart would explode with the joy he was feeling.

He leaned close to her again and waited until she opened her eyes.

"You do make it incredibly hard to be a gentleman you know." She smiled.

Matthew didn't kiss her lips again, but leaned a little further and kissed her earlobe, running a trail of soft kisses down her neck and moved across the top of her dress. Ever so quickly he ran his mouth across her breasts and he heard her gasp. It took every last bit of control he had to sit up and lean back.

He kissed her forehead and whispered

"Later…"

Lady Mary smiled again as she opened her eyes. The room was still dark but she could make out the profile of her new husband and feel his nearness to her. She could still feel the warmth from their closeness as she shifted his arm off of her to slip out of bed. She stopped for a second to see if she had woken him, but the steady regularity of his breathing indicated to her he was still sound asleep. She thought of all the nights she had stayed by his side when he was wounded listening to that breathing to make sure he was fine. She was familiar with his patterns.

Aware that she was completely naked, she reached around on the floor to find something to cover herself with. Her fingers brushed over the silk of her wedding gown, and the thoughts of its slow removal flooded her mind.

The night before, much to her shock, he had sent Anna away. He had closed the door behind her and turned back to his new wife. He noticed the look on her face and wasn't sure what to make of it. May she never be predictable he thought to himself.

"I may not do things properly in some respects my darling, but tonight. I will do everything properly. And I'd rather start sooner than later because I fear it may take a while." He had closed the distance between them as he spoke and was removing his own jacket as he went. He tossed it over the chaise that sat near her table.

When he stopped in front of her where she sat on the chair by her dressing table, she would not meet his eyes. She stared at her hands folded neatly on her lap. She then went to fiddling with removing her tiara and her veil. She looked almost shy to him. He loved her so much. Every bit of her depth and emotion. Every roll of her eye, every snippy comment she made. He loved her all. His Mary.

"A penny for your thoughts my love?" he ran his fingers along her cheekbone and then her hair that he had so strongly desired to touch for so long now... When she said nothing, he lifted her face slowly so she had no choice but to look at him.

"My thoughts are worth everything right now. Can I be honest with you about something?"

"Please, only ever be honest with me."

"Well, be careful what you wish for." She rolled her eyes at him and he smiled just a bit. "I fear my thoughts are with a time past when I behaved very dishonourably. And now this night has come, and I have ruined it already by my youthful indiscretions."

She looked him directly in the eyes to make sure he knew exactly what she was talking about. She had to say it now, to be sure the air was absolutely clear between them as much as it pained her to do so. She expected to see disgust in his eyes, but his expression never changed. She saw only love. And devotion.

Matthew knelt down in front of her so he had to look up at her and took both of her hands in his.

"Tonight we start our lives together."

It was all he needed to say and he watched as all final bits of doubt and reservation melted from her expression and were replaced with a look of faith and desire. She leaned forward and kissed him so tenderly and passionately that he had to pull back for fear of reckless abandon.

He pulled her up from the chair she was sitting upon and pulled her close. She felt his desire for her. It caused a flush to her cheeks and a warmth to her loins as she reached up to undo his tie. Her deft fingers had it unstrung and tossed away before he knew what happened. She then went to his vest buttons. It didn't take long before he was standing in front of her shirtless. She noticed the scars of his days at war but noticed more how well defined he was. His suspenders hung down over his hips and she reached for them. He laughed as she pulled him forward and stepped herself backwards until he fell on top of her on the bed.

She couldn't stop kissing him, all the years of pent up desire for him were finally coming to fruition and she needed him in a way she never knew to be possible. He returned her kisses with a fervency of his own. He had never wanted anything so much as he wanted her. And now she was his.

He tried so hard to be as nimble with his fingers as she had been with hers and eventually he had to stop her and push himself up slightly.

"Whatever this monstrosity is that has you enslaved needs to come off. And I don't know how to do it" To his surprise, she laughed.

"Shall I call Anna back in? To help you out?"

He just laughed at her silliness,

"Not a chance. But I may need your help."

The next few minutes she guided him through the maze that was her wedding apparel, and eventually he had her down to her silk underdress.

"You can leave that on Matthew," She looked up at him and saw his eyes scanning her nearly nude body in the pale lamplight. Suddenly her lessons in modesty came back from her childhood.

"Not a chance my beautiful wife. I want to see you naked and I want to hold you in my arms." Matthew swore he saw her smile but it disappeared so quickly he couldn't have been sure.

He stood up and kicked off his shoes and very quickly removed the rest of his clothing. He lay on top of her and covered her with kisses raising her desire to near unbearable levels. His own was nearly beyond control as well. He felt her legs spread beneath him and knew that she was needing him in sense that she had not thought possible. He had wanted her from the first time he saw her in that top hat.

"Matthew. My only love, please… I need you. It won't hurt me. Please!"

This was all the encouragement he needed. He plunged deep, the last of his gentlemanly desire to not hurt her too badly on her wedding night was gone. Thrust out repeatedly in a flood of passion and desire that need never be held in again. In his euphoric haze, he heard her calling out his name almost in a chant. The inevitable course of nature lead to climax that took him nearly out of his own body.

She followed but a few strokes after and the two of them collapsed in a heap of spent passion. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. His arms holding as close as he possibly could.

"I don't think I could ever love you as much as I do right now. But let's shall see what tomorrow brings. And every tomorrow after that." He kissed the tip of her nose, and they both held each other as tight as they could.

Mary's thoughts came back to the present as she crouched holding her wedding gown to her bare skin. She felt flushed again at the thoughts of their night. She stood up, forgetting what she had gotten out of bed for in the first place, and cuddled back up to her husband covering them in a sheet so Anna could enter the next time she checked in.

When she looked at his face, she noticed his eyes were open and a small beam of sunlight from a crack in the curtains was shining across his eyes lighting them up the most incredible colour she had ever seen. She started and flung backwards a bit,

"I'm sorry my dear! Did I startle you?" He leaned up on one elbow and reached for her. Her pale, naked form in front of him gave him renewed desire to start all over again. She watched his eyes trail over her form and didn't feel the bit self-conscious.

"You did startle me. I suppose I'm not used to finding a man alive in my bed in the morning and you made me jump. Shame on you."

Her quick wit satisfied her temporarily as she saw the look of shock on his face and then the shock turned to incredulousness. It was finally summated by a roar of laughter, and she took the time while he laughed to lean over him.

"Oh my Mary. Give me until this next hour and you will never remember his name…"

With a slow kiss he made sure her mouth was too preoccupied for her to form a response to that…

_A/N Thank you for taking the time to read this. There will be more, and I will happily take suggestions if there is a scene anyone would like to see played out. Or a random scene that needed insider knowledge. ;)_

_Cheers!_


	2. Chapter Two: After the Ivy Incident

_Anna Bates and John Bates... Lament a lost youth_

Ivy had been put to bed apologizing to Anna all the while about keeping her at the big house so late. Anna didn't mind and had told her so, stating that Mr. Bates would have to wait his turn. The maid liked Ivy very much and understood the relevance and necessity of being young and foolish.

Anna had never had the chance to be young and foolish having gone to work when she was barely a teenager. She had to admit to herself, she was just a bit jealous if Ivy. Times were different now. A young lady and a young lad going to pub for a few innocent drinks and wouldn't turn heads now as they would have when Anna was young. Times were changing.

She had learned from a very young age not to trust men. Even young men. They were the worst. Her mother and her sisters had told her all about the horrors that a man's touch would bring. And the only touch from a man she had known had been her step-father. Up until a few years ago she believed it. Until a certain gentleman had changed her thinking. For the better. What a changing world indeed she thought as she walked past the foliage that lead down the lane to the cottage that she shared with her husband.

Mr. Bates would be worried at her tardiness and she quickened her pace to get home as quickly as possible. The only sounds she heard were her dainty, light footsteps on the cobbles. She smiled to herself again at Ivy. What a fool. She would not have a very good day tomorrow. Anna had seen a few thick heads over her years at Downton but had never been irresponsible enough to let herself get carried away like that. But to be young again.

She turned the final corner down the dimly-lit lane and startled as she saw a dark figure approaching her. He was not far away and she felt her heart-rate quicken as she realized she had nowhere to go. She put her head down and tried to walk across the lane to opposite side, but the figure had lessened their distance in her attempted action and reached out to grab her arm.

"Anna?" A familiar voice rung in her ears.

"Oh my God, Mr. Bates, you startled me. What are you doing out sneaking around after dark?" She stood tall to give him a relieved kiss on the cheek.

"I was coming to meet you. I wasn't sure if you would be on your way back yet and I didn't think it right that a young lady should be walking alone after dark, despite how familiar the route was." Her arm in his, they continued the rest of the way to their cottage.

"I'm hardly a young lady John." She heard him chuckle. "But thank you. You are very sweet"

"Well my dear, you are my young lady."

They entered the cottage and John helped her off with her coat and she then helped him with his. When their outer vestments were in the appropriate place they walked into the small sitting room but she stopped as he tried to pull her close to sit on the chair with him.

"My goodness, was Ivy ever silly. That ridiculous Jimmy should have known better than to give her so much to drink. Why would he do that? I thought he was a gentleman. I hope Mrs. Hughes and Mrs. Patmore aren't too tough on her tomorrow." She babbled on while standing in the middle of the room. Her husband just sitting and smiling at her as he so often did.

"My guess is that he is a young, handsome man who wanted to convince her to do things under the influence of too much drink." Bates was sure of this more than he led on.

"Were you like that when you were a young man?" Anna was taking off her hat as she spoke.

"No. But I understand all too well how too much of a fine drink can make you do things that you wouldn't normally do, and I was never as handsome or charming as Jimmy."

"Of course you do. I forgot for a minute. And you are twice as charming and handsome as Jimmy will ever be." She leaned down and kissed him. One of her gentle kisses that made his heart pound and she lingered longer than usual.

"I bet that's more than Jimmy got from Ivy tonight, all that money spent for naught." Anna smiled, keeping her face very near to his. "Would you like some tea Mr. Bates?"

"Yes please. If you're not too tired. It's been a long night."

She kissed him again quickly and left him sitting as she went into the kitchen to get them both something to drink.

As she prepared the tea she spied a bottle of whiskey in the top shelf of their small pantry. Mr. Bates didn't drink himself anymore, but he kept some on the shelf in case a guest happened to stop by and might like a nip. She took the bottle and uncorked it. She thought of Ivy and her giddiness and wondered exactly what a girl would do under the influence that encouraged the men to take advantage of them. She took a slow sip and cringed as the harsh liquor hit the back of her throat. She took another and another. Never having been under the influence, she wondered how much was needed to do things that Mr. Bates might enjoy. She took one more sip, recorked the bottle and put it back on the shelf.

It wasn't long before she felt her face flush, and a softness came over her. A giddiness. She felt like laughing and spinning around. She made the tea, taking longer than normal and eventually John came into the kitchen, wondering what had happened.

He put his hand on the small of her back as she stooped over the counter, and she turned around and grabbed his face with both of hers and pulled him into her for a crushing kiss. Though he was appreciative of her enthusiasm, he wondered about her change in character. As soon as she pulled back a bit and exhaled, he knew what the issue suddenly was smelling the whiskey on her breath.

"What are you doing?" His voice was sterner than she was used to.

"What's the matter Mr. Bates? Don't you want to take advantage of me under the influence?" Her voice was slightly slurred.

He stopped her hands fumbling at the zipper of his trousers by taking them both in his.

"I think I know what you're thinking my dearest Anna, and whatever thoughts are running your brain right now must stop. This is not the way"

She looked up at him with a look on her face he had never seen from her. He wondered if his words were too harsh. She started to cry.

"Oh John, I just thought that if I could behave as Ivy was earlier, I would lose some inhibition,"

"Oh my young love. I'm sorry that you are stuck with a dreary old brooder of a man." Bates tried to catch her eye but she would not look at him.

"It's not that, it's just. I don't know. I wanted to see how it would feel. I have never gone to the pub out with boys before. I never had a chance to be young and foolish." In the candlelight of the kitchen he could see that her eyes were red and swollen from the impending tears. His heart pulled in sympathy.

"And now by being married to me, you've lost all chance to be young. Or so you think. My dear, even though you don't feel like you are young, you will stay young in my eyes for all time. You don't need to act it, because you are. Young and beautiful, and a bit of a fool right now." He pulled her hands up to his smiling mouth and kissed each of them in turn.

"I am so sorry. I've acted foolishly." Her face burned red, but he did not know whether it was from the sting of embarrassment or the flush of the drink.

"Don't fret. Just go to bed and sleep it off. I'll clean up in here" He turned her around and gave her a slight nudge towards the bedroom. She stumbled a bit before she found her footing and disappeared into the other room. Bates just smiled. She deserved to be young. She deserved to go out and play with the other young girls, not be stuck at home with an old fuddy duddy.

She would feel better in the morning. He would not.

Anna opened her eyes and could tell it was before dawn. She knew she should be getting up yet her body denied her the ability for just a few moments. Then the conversation with her husband came back to mind from the dregs of her sleep. She sat up quickly which was a mistake as she felt her head spin and she fell back against the pillow.

"I left a glass of water on your night table. Drink it slowly my young fool." Her husband was not asleep, as he had been keeping a careful, protective eye on her since bedtime.

Anna felt out in the dark and reached the glass. She half sat up and sipped it slowly and felt much better in no time.

"Thank you John. I am so sorry."

He rolled over in bed so that they were facing and wrapped his arm around her to pull her close.

"Don't apologize. You have no reason to ask for forgiveness. But I know of something that we can do that would make all those young folks at the big house something to be jealous about. Young Jimmy will someday realize all you have to do to be with another young lady is to take care of her and make her see the proper way." He kissed her gently and felt her lips smile beneath his.

"Shall we get proper then?"

He didn't reply for he was suddenly very busy making sure that his wife knew what it was to be happy. Very happy. Completely happy. Madly happy. He knew Jimmy and Ivy would not be so happy this day despite their youth and future of independent promises. And he would smile at his knowledge to them this day.

_A/N This shall continue, providing the muse is tickled. Be the tickler my friends. Be the tickler._


	3. The Branson's Bliss

**The Branson's Bliss**

"Will you go?"

Lady Mary sat in the library, elegantly dressed, waiting to go into dinner. Her sister Lady Edith was sitting on the bench beside her looking equally elegant. She was trying to get a consensus from her family about who would make the trip to Ireland for the wedding of the youngest Crawley sister and it seemed that she and Edith would be the only ones.

"Of course I will. Despite what Papa and Granny say, we owe it to her to be there. We are the ones who grew up together and shared our dreams of our weddings with each other. I don't want to miss it. It's actually terribly romantic how she accomplished it." Edith had a look of jealousy tinged with heart-fulness on her face as she spoke. She realized it and covered it up with a neutral expression as quickly as she could.

Mary watched her sister's face as she made her reply and was reminded very fondly of the three of them in the nursery as children. Scheming and plotting and arguing over who would marry the most handsome prince. She smiled as she thought of young Sybil and Edith. They had been charming little girls. What had happened to Edith to make her so jealous of her sisters?

"Well then we must do our duty and make sure she knows that we wish her well."

"Do you really? Wish her well I mean?" Edith looked at her sister with a touch of cynicism on her face.

"Of course I do. And we must go." Mary told her with certainty.

"Go where my lovelies?" The tall imposing figure of their father had walked up behind them while they were discussing their plans.

"We are going to Sybil's wedding. I do wish you would reconsider Papa." Mary challenged her father but the look on his face let her know that he had no desire to give his blessing to the Chauffeur and his youngest daughter. He would give them permission but his blessing was not even a glimmer in his eye yet.

"I've made my decision and I shall say no more about it. Your Mama is still not on her feet yet, and I will not have her travelling to a desolate country thick with revolution when she is unwell." He omitted the fact that it was breaking Cora's heart, but the Spanish flu had taken so much out of her. She was truthfully not fit to travel. "Now, let's go through to dinner so as to not upset Mrs. Patmore."

The girls stood up and followed their father into the dining room. And true to his word, Robert spoke no more about it during dinner even though Ladies Mary and Edith and their grandmother Violet skirted around the matter. Violet let her absolute lack of desire to travel to Ireland be known. Cousins Matthew and Isobel had little to add to the dinner conversation, though they were polite. By the time the last knife and fork had been set upon their plates all the attendees were ready to move to the next room. Matthew stood up as the ladies rose and prepared to follow them out, but Robert caught his arm as he walked past.

"Matthew, could you linger with me here for a bit. Have a nightcap. There's something I wish to discuss with you."

Isobel stopped at the doorway, having heard their Lord's request and when she caught her son's eye, he only gave her a quizzical look.

"Of course I will. It would be my pleasure if you have some of that 1905 reserve left." Matthew pulled the chair to Robert's right out from beneath the table and waited for Robert to sit down before he made the effort to follow suit.

"Carson?" Robert turned around to see the ever diligent butler awaiting his command.

"I shall have it brought up at once Milord." Carson turned quickly to the door and moved silently out of the dining room.

"I see you've developed quite the palate when it comes to fine sherry." Robert asked casually to the young man who still had dark circles under his eyes from the recent catastrophe of losing his fiance to the flu. Matthew looked tired. The poor chap, thought Robert. To make it through the war and then lose someone so close to a seemingly silly disease. He was blessed to know that Cora was on her way to recovery but he had some empathy for the younger man.

"You have been a fabulous tutor. In more ways than one." Matthew attempted to smile.

The two men sat quietly until Carson returned a short time later with a decanted bottle on a tray.

Robert poured them both a small glass of the delicate liquid and with a small tilt of their glasses to each other they each took a sip and enjoyed the quality of the drink.

"How are you my boy. I feel we haven't had time to speak freely lately."

Matthew let out a deep sigh and sat up a bit straighter in his chair.

"I have been keeping busy. Or at least attempting to. There was much to do to settle Livinia but it seems now that it is nearly complete. I've been catching up at the office."

"I see. I can't imagine what you've been going through. She was such a sweet girl. Now, I want to ask you for a favour. I'll not beat about the bush." Robert topped up their glasses.

"I can't imagine what it could be..." Matthew legitimately did not.

"I need to ask a duty of you. For the family."

"Then my answer is yes. What is it that I could possibly do that you cannot." Matthew was intrigued. He wouldn't admit it to Robert but he had spent too much of his time lately lamenting out the window. Regretting and wondering what could have been. He was eager for a task to keep his mind busy.

"I want you to accompany Mary and Edith to Dublin for Sybil's wedding. As a sort of representative for the family." He looked the younger man in the eye and saw a look of realization meeting his own. "You know that Cora and I, as well as my mother will not be able to attend."

"I don't know Cousin." Matthew dared not speak of his conversation with Mary at Livinia's funeral. He had been trying very hard recently to avoid the dark-haired eldest daughter of the patriarch. For reasons only he could truly understand. "Would it not be better for Sir Richard to accompany his fiance on such a trip?"

"I would rather it be you Matthew. He is very busy and I don't think he would be willing. Also, I've noticed a distance between you and Mary lately and I don't want you to quarrel with her. You may need her someday. It would please my heart if you could remain friends. She may need a confidante if that wedding goes ahead..." Robert was pleased when he saw a look cross Matthew's eyes. There was still some feelings there. He was right about it.

"Perhaps a change of scenery would be good for me right now."

Robert smiled.

"There is also a task that I must ask of you, but it is to be kept in complete confidence. I must have your word"

"You have it. What can I do?" Matthew was indeed intrigued.

"I want to give you some money to gift to Sybil for her wedding. I have promised that I never would, but in spite of who she is marrying, she deserves to have a proper entrance into her marital union. But I want it to comes from you, not me. I have my reputation and my pride here Matthew. That is about it. Make sure she gets a proper wedding and is settled comfortably before you leave her."

Matthew could only smile. He knew of the dissent Sybil had caused with her choice of a husband and like Robert had said. He had his pride but he clearly loved his daughter. How could he not? Sybil's very existence called out for love and devotion. She was such a sweet girl.

"You have my word. I will do this duty for the family. It would actually be my pleasure." He reached out to shake Robert's hand to cement the deal and the older gentleman looked relieved.

"We are lucky to have you Matthew. Very lucky indeed. And I thank you sincerely. Now... with that off my chest, let's let the servants get in here. I'm sure they are eager to conclude their night."

Both men drained their glasses. Matthew felt a bit of a lightness off of his shoulders. This could provide exactly the distraction he was looking for.

* * *

Tom Branson sat with his family in the pub where the celebration after his wedding would take place in a few short days. His soon-to-be wife sat at a table on the other side of the room with a few of his sisters and his cousins but every so often she would look over her shoulder and catch his eye and smile. Every time she smiled he felt his heart swell a bit and he would smile back.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Finally, after all of his patience this was finally happening. His love had seceded her from her family to spend her life with him. She had walked away from everything she had known to be with him. He pinched himself regularly to be sure it was true. He was distracted from his daydream and deep thoughts by his brother entering the pub and making a beeline to him.

"Tom! A drink here for my brother! He's getting married in case no one knew!" Kieran signalled to the barkeep for a round of drinks. Tom's brother sat down at the table with a thud, clearly having been celebrating before his arrival.

"Thank you." Tom tried to brush off the new round of attention he was getting. "It's been a long time coming."

"Well you're a lucky sod ya bastard. I hope you know we're all jealous of the richie and her money." The drinks arrived at the table. "He's payin. He's made of money now."

Tom did pay for the drinks and tried to explain to his brother that he had only the savings from his years at Downton Abbey. The trip back to Ireland had cost him a penny or two as well. There would be no money from his wife's family but Kieran wasn't really listening. He was too busy entertaining the patrons of the pub about the celebration that would be the wedding. Tom knew the real treasure he brought with him was sitting on the other side of the room, and was watching the new arrivals to the pub embarrass Tom.

She saw that her fiance was looking desperate and made her way over to help him out.

"There's the little English proper now! Come have a sit here on my lap!" Sybil made absolutely no motion towards her near to be brother-in-law. "Well, you are a stuck up little thing aren't you."

Tom stood up at that statement, ready to defend Sybil.

"Shut your mouth Kieran, you may call her Lady Sybil as she is the daughter of an Earl. You will respect her. You will respect her as my wife." The former Chauffeur's eyes were glazed with anger and his fists were clenched.

"Now Tom. Please don't make a fuss. He can call me Sybil." Sybil moved to the side of her fiance and put her hand on his arm to calm him. It had an immediate effect. "Maybe we should just go. I am rather tired. It's been a long day"

"Yes. Of course. I'll walk you home." He took her by the hand and grabbed their jackets from the hooks and they made their way outside.

He stopped in the doorway to help her with her jacket.

"I'm sorry. My family can be a bit... outspoken sometimes." He held her hands and leaned towards her for an apologetic kiss. She granted him one on the cheek.

"I know how you feel." She looked him in the eye and a smile crept to his face.

"I can't believe this is real. That you're here with me." He kissed her again and offered her his arm to walk her home to his cousin's house, her temporary home until they were officially married. It wasn't far, but he set a slow pace so the walk would last longer and he could have just a bit more time alone with her.

As they crossed the street they did not notice two shadowy figures turn the corner and follow them. The taller one was carrying a cricket bat concealed in his jacket.

"Is that them?" He spoke in hushed tones to his counterpart.

"ya I think so. She's the rich one from England. I bet her purse is full. I say we take it from her." The two shadowy men quickened their pace to catch up with the couple.

They overtook them as they passed the entrance way to a posh hotel and once they were beyond the light, the two turned back and rushed Tom and Sybil. The cricket bat came out so fast that Tom didn't have time to defend himself properly. He took a blow to the shoulder, narrowly dodging the strike to his head.

"Give us your money and we won't hurt ya anymore!"

Sybil couldn't help but cry out just a bit. Though this wasn't her first experience with hooligans it caught her by surprise. She reacted from instinct and grabbed the offenders arm as Tom attempted to stand up straight to get a bearing of the situation.

From out of nowhere, someone in a grey coat came between them and as gently as possible pushed Sybil into Tom's arms. The grey coat then let an arm with a fist clenched towards one of the attackers and made a solid connection to his face. The other thug swung his bat straight across and connected with the lower back of the grey coat clad person. It was a solid connect and the man fell to his knees.

Tom had regained his senses enough to throw a fist at one of them and also made a solid connection. The two men suddenly sensed this was not going to be as easy a robbery as they thought and turned to run off into the darkness.

Tom and Sybil both watched them run off until they could no longer see them for the darkness and they both knelt beside the downed man, ever so grateful for his intervention.

"Are you okay mate? We can't thank you enough!" Tom expressed his relief that things had gone in their favour.

Sybil put her arm on the man's shoulder and he looked up at them with familiar light blue eyes.

"Cousin Matthew! What are you doing here!"

"Attempting to defend your honour and apparently doing quite a poor job of it." He smiled at the couple who stared at him in shock. "I may need some help up..."

_To be continued..._


	4. The Branson's Bliss Part II

_A/N:Just another quick thank you to those who are enjoying these stories. I am humbled by your kind praises. :)  
_

**The Branson's Bliss Part two**

The young engaged couple helped their cousin to his feet but he dropped back to his knees again.

"Matthew, are you really alright?" Sybil asked him carefully, knowing it was not long since he had sustained an injury so severe they thought he would never walk again, in the general vicinity of where he had just been brutally struck by a cricket bat.

"I think so, that thug just hit me in a bit of a sensitive spot. I'll be fine in a minute, I just need to sit. Preferably not on the street if my dignity is to be preserved in any form. " He accepted the arm of Tom and they got him to feet again. He held it this time.

"Jesus Matthew, what are you doing here anyway? Not that I'm not incredibly glad to see you." Tom took Mathews arm and wrapped it around his own shoulder. "Here. Let's get you inside."

Sybil and Tom helped him carefully up the stairs of the hotel as the Doorman held the door open for them.

"What happened?" The Doorman looked nervous. He had just told Mister Crawley that it would be safe to take a quick stroll around the block. And now, it looked like the guest had been attacked. He would probably lose his position over this. "Do you want me to ring the Auxiliaries?"

Matthew attempted to smile at the man, but he grimaced instead. The pain in his back was bad.

"No, just help me up to my room so I can lay down. I'm sure I'll be fine in a just a bit. The perpetrators have likely long gone by now anyway. "

The doorman took the other side of Matthew and the two men helped him up the stairs to the third floor. It was a slow process. As they rounded the corner at the end of the first hallway Anna was shutting the door to Lady Mary's suite and her jaw dropped when she registered what was happening.

"Oh dear God, what has happened? Oh! Tom and Sybil! I didn't recognize you there." The plain clothes that Sybil wore made her barely recognizable as the daughter of an Earl who had dressed so very elegantly not so long ago.

"A man tried to rob us outside and Matthew came to our rescue, He was hit on the back with a bat."

The door flung open and Mary in her nightdress and robe came into the hallway with a look on her face that fooled nobody about her concern for her cousin.

They all cooperated and had Matthew laying on his bed in no time. He looked a bit pale. Lady Mary took the time to greet her sister and her sister's chosen with quick hugs and kisses to the cheek. Sybil explained to them all what had transpired on the street, and then knelt down beside Matthew's bed.

Sybil turned into a nurse again as instinct took over. "Can I see Cousin Mathew? I can help possibly."

Matthew looked from her to Mary and nodded his consent. He groaned as Sybil took his jacket and outer clothing off and took his suspenders down.

"Matthew, I have to... you know..." She gestured that his pants would need to be unbuttoned in order to untuck his shirt so she could get a better look at his back.

Mary could have sworn he blushed while he performed the action by himself all the while muttering about trying to preserve some of his dignity. Sybil lifted his shirt and they all gasped at the bruise forming on his back. Mary had seen the scars on his back before but it had been a long time. She was reminded at how seriously he had been injured and was suddenly very worried for him again.

"Are you sure you are alright? Should we take you to the hospital? Tom, you must know where there is one nearby, I'm sure Dublin must have them."

Tom, Sybil and Anna all noticed her fluster in concern for her former love interest.

"Mary, I'll be fine. I swear to you. It just took me by surprise."

The group stayed in Matthew's room for a while just to make sure he was telling the truth. The story of the incident was told further while the doorman ran to the kitchens for some cool cloths to ease the swelling welt on the prone man's back. Tom filled in bits of the story while Sybil told the most of it and by the end Mary was shocked at such behaviour of the locals.

"It's a very different way to live here Mary. Please don't judge the good by the bad. Most people here are very, very kind." Sybil begged her sister to give her new home a new chance. She was so glad to see her sister, but she didn't want horrid stories of the implied savages being taken home to her family.

It was decided that it was too late for Tom and Sybil to go home now, so Mary took Sybil back to her room and Tom decided he would bunk down with Matthew to make sure he was really was not seriously hurt. There was a remarkably uncomfortable looking chair in the corner that would suit him just fine.

Mathew bid good night to the ladies and as they left the room, Tom jumped up to say goodnight to Sybil. He looked back at the man on the bed, but he wasn't looking in their direction so Tom gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. They made eye contact over the kiss and they both looked doe-eyed at each other until Mary cleared her throat.

"Now now. There will be plenty of time for that when you are married." Mary did smile as she reached out and took Sybil by the arm and led her out of the room.

Anna settled Lady Sybil with her sister and left quietly as the two ladies lay down in the bed to sleep. They talked into the late hours, sleep not coming quickly as Sybil told her sister all about her adventures and settling into her new life. They talked about everything and Mary was surprised to learn that Tom was insisting on waiting until their wedding night. Her opinion of her soon to be brother-in-law was changing ever so slightly. He wasn't as roguish as she thought perhaps.

In the other room, Matthew and Tom chatted long into the night as well. Matthew told the younger man about the gift, but not from whom it came. It was not accepted. The rather harsh discussion ended with no final resolution and eventually, after assuring the Irishman he would be fine in the morning, they both fell into shallow sleep.

* * *

The next morning was spent with the three Crawley sisters taking Dublin by storm. It was like old times, the three of them laughing and joking like they had in their youth. The tall blonde man and his shorter counterpart followed along behind the ladies wherever they went. Tom was in a blissful daydream most of the day, while Matthew took a few opportunities to insist that he should accept the gift.

Tom was adamant that it was not going to be accepted and by luncheon, which they were enjoying in a small Pub near the Hotel, Matthew had seemingly given up. When he disappeared later in the afternoon, suggesting that his back was sore and he needed a rest back in his room, no one denied his departure. He did not go directly to the hotel.

Ladies Mary and Edith were strolling along the streets and the young betrothed couple took a chance to linger back to have a moment to themselves.

Tom took the opportunity to duck them into an alley and he leaned towards her, placing his hands on the wall on either side of her head so she couldn't duck away. He leaned in close for a slow, tender kiss.

"I can't believe we will be married tomorrow. This all feels like some sort of dream." He kissed her again.

"But not a bad dream though right? A good dream where everything works out." Sybil bit her lip, needing reassurance from the man she loved.

"I promise. A good dream." He kissed her one last time, his lips lingering for a long time on hers. "Only happy endings for us."

"We should get going, we have to meet your family at the church." Sybil ducked out from under his arms, and grabbed his hand as they headed back to the street.

Mary and Edith were not far ahead and they walked quickly to catch up. The four of them headed in the direction of the Church. It was not far down the road from where they were so they decided that a walk would be lovely. It was such a beautiful day. The late spring rains were holding off as though to bless the union of the young couple.

A larger crowd had gathered outside of the church when they arrived. Most of it was Tom's family and friends, and there was a heated argument going on. It seemed that a number of them were insisting that the wedding could not take place in the church because the bride was not Catholic. It was a rambunctious crowd and the debate was getting heated.

As they approached the crowd Mary and Edith were dumbstruck, never having seen such an occurrence in their aristocratic lives. Sybil begged them to bite their tongues. She could handle this. She and Tom.

"Our son is not marrying no English here. They want to ruin our country from the inside out now! I won't stand for it." The Irish woman nearly spat at Sybil and she fell back a step in shock.

"Ma! We've talked about this. Please... I'm begging you. Don't do this." Tom was pleading with his mother. He had hoped this had been resolved by telling her some time ago that Sybil would become Catholic, but they wanted to be married sooner than later and complete the formalities later. His family was quite emotional and it embarrassed him right then. He just wanted everything to go smoothly.

"It's okay Tom. We can just postpone the wedding. I don't want to be causing this fuss. Please." Sybil was nearly in tears and she was heartbroken that his family was seemingly unaccepting of her. They had seemed fine in the past few days.

Unable to contain her tears one second more, Sybil turned on her heel and ran back in the direction they had come. Edith and Mary gave a hopeless look at Tom and turned to go after her. Tom stood, his heart breaking, unsure of whether to run after her or stay and try to convince his family that the wedding had to take place. He chose to stay. They would need the acceptance from his family with so little coming from hers.

Later in the day Matthew knocked gently on the door of Lady Mary's hotel suite. When it was opened he was greeted by the shocking site of Edith consoling her younger sister who was crying on the bed. Mary gestured she would meet him in the hall and she entrusted Edith to continue her ministrations on the younger woman.

The conversation in the hallway shocked Matthew. He had come to seek Mary's assistance in something he was planning but was unsure of whether or not to continue now. He told Mary of his plan and she agreed it was a loving one, but she also agreed on the insecurity of it now.

"Where is Tom? I feel he could fix this." Matthew rubbed his temple and as he looked up he saw the missing man walking down the hall looking utterly devastated.

"Now there my good man, it can't be all that bad can it?" Matthew tried to make the situation sound like it wasn't the end of all things. He put his hand on Tom's shoulder and leaned close to him.

Matthew spoke quietly in his ear for some time and when he was finished Tom's face had gone from a look of utter desolation to one of hope and finally a realization. He whispered back and the two of them made plans to meet later to finalize their plans. He forgot manners and burst into the room where his fiancé was inconsolable.

Mary had no idea what Matthew had said to him and looked in amazement at the man standing next to her in the hallway. He just smiled that smug smile that he delivered so rarely. Her heart twitched just a bit.

"Lady Mary, I must require your assistance. Will you help me pull off a wedding on short notice? And there's something else too..." He held out his arm to her and she accepted it without a word. He could not recall a moment where she had been even momentarily speechless.

"Matthew Crawley, I have never known you to be a hopeless romantic..." She just smiled and looked down, unable to meet his eyes at that moment.

The next morning the three sisters walked down the steps of the hotel and into a waiting car. They were dressed finely, but not overly. Their maid Anna had dressed Sybil in a simple white dress but she did not wear the veil. Instead her hair was beautifully styled with white flowers forming a tiara. She had never looked so beautiful. Mary was terribly envious of her sister in that moment. But also so completely happy for her that she felt her heart would burst from her chest.

"What a strange smile you have just now darling." Sybil spoke gently to her sister as the car made its way down some narrow streets.

"I must. I am so happy for you my dearest sister. I just find it terribly romantic that you are in a sense, eloping from your elopement. I just wish you so much happiness today. And for every day for the rest of your life. I hope you know I mean it." Mary took her sister's hand and held it tight.

"I just wish..." Sybil kept the rest of her comment to herself as she turned to stare out the window... She did not say out loud that she wished desperately her parents were there. Mary knew what she meant and just squeezed her hand.

The car kept driving, they were heading east but only Mary knew where they were destined for.

They eventually approached the ocean and Sybil gasped when she saw that there was a small, white arch covered with flowers on the rocky beach. She also saw Tom standing there with a man she did not know. Her heart nearly exploded from her chest.

Matthew opened the door to the vehicle when it came to a complete stop and helped Mary and Edith out. Lastly he helped Sybil out of the car.

"Welcome to Bray Cousin Sybil. This is where Tom grew up and he said this beach was where he always wanted to get married. So, traditions abolished and our hearts thrown to the wind, shall you get married?"

Sybil just grinned as she took Matthew's arm and walked towards the man she would happily spend the rest of her life with.

The ceremony was simple. The man standing with Tom was from the courts and he spoke them through some simple though heartfelt vows. Edith was the only one to openly wipe a tear from her eye, though the others were afraid of it. Even Matthew. It was an absolutely beautiful, stunning ceremony and the day seemed blessed as the sun poked through the clouds as the newly married couple turned their backs to the water and took the first steps towards their new life.

Tom helped his new wife into the car and he spoke to the driver to take them away for just a bit. Matthew spoke up and said he and the remaining sisters would find their own way back to Dublin and he would meet them at the party. And to take their time if they needed to.

"What party do you speak of Cousin Matthew?" Edith asked her cousin as the car bumped off down the road. Edith was unsure of what to do or say as this was an experience she hadn't dreamed of as a child.

"I had Tom agree to let me pay for a wedding celebration for his family. If they will be denied the ceremony, perhaps we can set them off in the right path by throwing a party that everyone will remember. And perhaps even make a few friends amongst the locals." Both of the sisters thought this was just a grand idea.

* * *

Lady Mary walked into the Dublin pub on the arm of her cousin and was surprised at the celebration happening before her. Musicians played in the corner. It was a happy song that had a number of people dancing, the drinks were flowing and the happy couple was sitting at a table near the back desperately wanting to be alone but being incredibly gracious to the well-wishers who were enjoying the merriment immensely. It seemed the crowd was not so much opposed to the wedding in general, just the wedding taking place in the church. All seemed on the way to forgiveness as the whiskey and the wine flowed and the music played. A very drunken brother of Tom's approached Mary and Matthew and they braced themselves for the confrontation.

"You English aren't all bad." It was all he said before he grabbed Edith by the hand and led her out to the dance floor to teach her how to jig.

Mary clapped her hands to the music and laughed as Edith took only a few moments to appear as though she was genuinely enjoying herself. Matthew took the opportunity to sit down on a table and grab two pints from a tray that was going past him. He handed one to the woman standing near him. She gratefully accepted it, but sniffed it before she took a sip.

"It's beer Mary." He laughed. "A particularly decent local brew so I've been told."

"It's not the worst thing I've ever tasted." She watched his face as he winced adjusting himself to a more comfortable position on the wooden surface. "Is your back terribly sore?"

"Just a bit. I will be fine. Let's not worry about it right now. We are celebrating."

She teased him. "So does that mean you will not be dancing any sort of jig tonight?"

"My dear, it will take a rare circumstance to make me want to dance a jig in my lifetime."

His smiling eyes teased her back and she smiled as she thought of him dancing the fast rambunctious dance.

They both watched the dancers and quietly took in the evening from their vantage point. It was an evening neither of them would forget as long as they lived.

As the time passed, the crowd was starting to thin out, Edith had gone back to the hotel, and Matthew decided it was time to deliver his surprise for the newlywed couple. He and Mary approached them with the biggest smiles and gestured that it was time to go. The couple said their good byes to the remaining family. It seemed that a party was indeed a way to start mending fences, and there wasn't a single ill wish to them as they left their own party that would continue all night even without them.

"We set up a place for you to stay tonight. We didn't think it was fitting you should spend your first night married sleeping in the spare room of your brother." Matthew had a grin on his face that Mary could only imagine he had a young boy as well. He looked so young and eager. The worries of the past months were momentarily forgotten.

He led them down the road, a few streets away and unlocked a freshly painted door with a key he had slipped from his pocket. He opened the door with a push and passed the key to Tom.

"This is your new home." Matthew's grin was contagious. "The lease has been paid on the flat for two years and I can't get the money back, so all you have to do is enjoy it and start building your life together. And I wish you nothing but the best. Sincerely. Only happiness for all your life together."

The couple was just a bit speechless. Completely speechless. Even Tom didn't argue.

"Do you mean it? A place of our very own?" Sybil could not contain the joy in her voice. Not that she would have minded staying with his brother, she couldn't help but feel that it was just perfect.

"I can't say thank you enough Matthew. And I ask that you take my gratitude back to whoever was responsible for the gift. And tell them how happy we truly are." Tom reached out to shake the hand of the man who had helped them so much over the last few days.

"You have my word." Matthew shook his hand warmly. "Now go home."

Mary kissed the cheeks of them both and wished them good night.

She and Matthew turned back towards the hotel and didn't look back as they left the couple to start their new lives together.

The two of them walked the streets of Dublin until dawn. Just talking and laughing. They both realized how much they had missed each other's friendship. They ended the night with Matthew stopping at the door to her room and kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for everything Matthew. You were the star of the show. Our show." She shut the door behind her and he just stood there, staring at the barrier between them. If only he had the courage to knock on that door again… He could face the trenches in the war, but now? He hesitated.

After Mary and Matthew had left them on the doorstep, Tom turned to his new wife and just smiled. She smiled back and her smile turned to a whoop as he swept in and picked her up.

She laughed with joy. "What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you over the threshold. It's what we do!"

"It just seems so improper..."

He carried her into the flat and noticed that all the gas lamps were lit and the dimness of the late evening showed a cozy little room that was sparsely furnished but well enough for them to be happy. It was perfect.

The former chauffeur took a slow kiss from Sybil while she was still in his arms and she returned it willingly. He put her down so they could both take a look around.

She squealed in delight when she saw the small kitchen set up in one corner.

"Do you want some tea darling?" She turned to look at her husband and saw him walking towards her with a look in his eye that threatened to express every feeling he was experiencing in that moment.

"No I don't want any tea." He took her in his arms and kissed her gently, at first, but then dared to deepen the kiss as he had longed to do for so long now. "I only want you."

He felt her weaken in his arms and he scooped her up once again to carry to her to place she had never been before. A place of passion and where love could be expressed for the first time in their relationship without anyone judging them. He had never felt such freedom for them to just be themselves.

He found his way to the small bedroom with ease and when he tried to deposit her as gracefully on the bed as he could but she did not let go of her arms around his neck and they fell together. After only a moment of laughter, he found he could no longer control his hands. They covered her in every place he could reach and his lips followed in lust and maddening love.

She was equally as responsive. A new freedom had dawned in her and she felt the need to express her love for this man in a very physical way. Neither of them had any experience but instincts took them in the right direction. It wasn't long before they were both without a stitch of clothing and he was on top of her.

He kissed her passionately, and took both of her hands in his.

"If this is dream, then don't wake me up," He entered her slowly and watched her face to make sure she was fine.

She was. And encouraged him a way which was not verbal to continue. He did. Repeatedly. The night was lost to reality better than any dream and they both fell into a world where all was perfect for them.

When light from the dawn crept in the window, neither of them had slept a wink and were just staring at each other being hopeful for the future.


	5. Molesley's Flowers

**Mr. Molesley's Flowers**

Molesley sat at the servants table quietly eating his breakfast. It was sombre and subdued again around him as it had been since the household had been devastated by the untimely death of Mister Crawley. It had been a month past and still both levels of the house were in deep mourning.

Everyone in the servant's hall mustered bravely through their day but none of them had any spirit. Upstairs was no better. The house had a pall over it with no end in sight. The only slight energy that been expended was for the Christening of young Master George but even the happiness that was forced by some was overshadowed by the tragic burst of Lady Mary at the church service. She had not handled the day well at all. Not one person, friend or foe, dared to think she shouldn't have acted the way she had. Everyone grieved for her as well.

As far as anyone in the servant's quarters knew, Mary had not spoken another word since that day a week ago. Anna filled them all in on her deterioration when she could, but Anna spent much of her time at her Lady's side so that anything that might be required would be brought to her immediately. Mary just lay there as though in a trance. Doctors had been summoned but their combined consensus was to just give her time. Anna managed to get her to eat occasionally, but it was not much else they could do. The only person who had ever been able to get through to her was gone.

As people came and went they ignored him. He had nothing to do since that day it happened, being employed as the valet to the late Crawley. He felt so useless but he preferred to be ignored. He was grieving as hard as some of the others. It was unthinkable that a man in his prime had been taken so suddenly and tragically. Everyone was grieving. The entire estate and the village. No one was spared of the pain of Matthew Crawley's loss.

He looked up quickly and then away when he saw Mr. Carson enter the room. As the man settled his breakfast plate on the table, Molesley took the opportunity to disappear out of the other door. He wasn't avoiding the confrontation so much as he didn't wish to accept the inevibility that he was no longer required at Downton. Who was he to think that anyone would care about his situation when one of the Ladies of the house was in peril and her son and Downton's heir had been left fatherless on the day he entered the world. He was happy to be ignored.

He grabbed his hat and coat and left through the delivery door, nodding politely to Mrs. Patmore as she ambled about. Even the jovial cook had no smile on her face these days.

Molesely took his usual meandering path into the village, he walked with no hurry or intention. He had one small duty to perform. A task that he had been performing every day for the past few weeks but there was no hurry.

He stopped by his dad's house and picked a few flowers from the garden and headed further into the village. His destination was near.

When he got to the graveyard he took the familiar path to the grave of the man he had admired so much. He picked a few stray leaves and twigs which had blown onto the pile of dirt overnight and tidied it up before he lay the flowers on the grave. A few of the flowers from days past had seen their prime past so he removed those too. He was on his knees brushing the dirt evenly and did not see anyone approach until their shadow blocked his train of thought.

He looked up to see the pale, gaunt face of Lady Mary.

It shocked him so much to see her that he fumbled back to his feet and just stood there looking nervous. He fidgeted with the hat that he was holding in both hands and tried not to think about the state of his trousers. He had just been crawling around in the dirt.

"Mr. Molesely. What, pray, are you doing at my husband's grave." Her voice was raspy and it sounded as though simply speaking the words aloud had tired her out.

"Well, your Ladyship, I was just… uh…" He fumbled over his words, unsure of how to explain himself.

She waited patiently, nearly glaring at him.

"It's just that I… err… well, you see…" He paused and closed his eyes while he took a long, slow breath. "I just seem to have found myself with nothing to do these days. I was employed by the house to take care of Mister Matthew, and so in this strange way, I feel like I am still doing my duty to the family by making sure his grave is tended and looking tidy."

Mary's glare softened and she let out a sound that was a cross between a sigh and a sob. She looked a long time at Molesley, likely trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I have nothing but admiration for a man who knows his duty and wishes to perform it no matter the circumstance." She knelt down and picked up one of the flowers that Molesely had so recently placed down. She tucked it carefully into one of the pages of the book she carried in her hand and held it to her chest.

Molesley looked at the book and wondered its significance. He dared not ask.

"Thank you Milady. It is my duty and I will maintain until I am asked to stop. Now, I'll leave you alone…" He turned to go but she reached out. He stopped.

"Mister Molesley, you spent so much time with Matthew over the years. Did the two of you ever speak about things?"

"Oh yes! We did! He was such a good man. We were all lucky to have known him."

"Do you think you could tell me about him? The things he said, the things he thought about? His dreams?" She looked so sad and hopeful at the same time.

"I'm sure he told you more than he ever told me Milady." Molesley looked nervous but he also looked a little hopeful too.

"I'm sure after we were married, yes that is true. What about before we were married? Did he ever talk about… us? He and I?"

"Oh definitely! He loved you very much for a long time you know. There was this one night, I think it was after the Servant's ball a few years ago, I don't know what happened exactly, but boy was he ever over the moon when he came upstairs. He grabbed me by the arm and spun me around. I had never seen him so happy and he went on and on about how happy you had made him…."

The two of them started back out of the village all the while Molesley regaled Mary with tales about Matthew. She had a small smile on her lips for a short time as she listened to a strange voice that was giving her husband another chance to be heard one more time. She looked at Molesley and a dawning recognition came to her. Matthew had touched not just her life, but so many others. He had loved her, and only her, but he had others around him. She let Molesley babble on as they walked back to the Abbey. Hearing how much Matthew had loved her from someone else's point of view made her feel just a little less sad for a while. It was a welcome escape from the walls that held her indoors with only her thoughts and memories to keep her mind full.

As they entered the lane towards her home they both saw the group of people gathered on the lawn by the front door. Someone yelled and waved and then a number of people came walking quickly towards them. Her father was at the head of the group.

"Mary! Where have you been? We've been worried sick! Half the house is out looking for you!"

"I'm sorry Papa, I just needed some air. I suppose I should have told someone where I was going."

The group of people, those closest to her and who cared the most about her recognized the slight change in her. She had spoken for one thing. And she was up out of bed for another. She walked passed them without speaking another word except to Carson as she entered the house.

"Could you please have Mosley meet me tomorrow morning for another walk? I feel it did me good."

"Mr. Moseley? Are you sure Milady?" Carson turned his head towards the former valet and looked surprised.

"Yes. I am sure. He was close to Matthew and he is happy to tell me stories. He will be useful to us yet for some time." Mary kept walking into the house as she spoke to the Butler and with not another word to anybody she went up the grand stairs.

Carson watched her go and he felt his heart breaking for his favourite daughter of the house. She had been through such a time, but it was good to see her up. Perhaps she would find a way out of her grief yet… In time perhaps. Whatever Moseley had said it had cracked her shell, if not brought her out of it.


	6. Love at First Sight? (Matthew and Mary)

_A/N: Thanks again to everyone/anyone who is enjoying this! In honour of it being Valentine's day weekend, I was thinking some lovey scenes would be nice. Save the dark angsty ones for a later time. Suggestions are welcome. (I seem to be rather stumped by a Cora/Robert moment. also A Branson/Sybil one [I have a million ideas and can't narrow it down]) Thanks again, \All my love _

* * *

**Love at First Sight?**

"Before you, or they, get any ideas... I will choose my own wife," Matthew spoke earnestly to his mother.

"What on Earth do you mean?"

"Well they're clearly going to push one of their daughters at me. They'll have fixed on it when they heard I was a bachelor..." A voice startled him from behind. It was Molesley.

"Lady Mary Crawley." Moseley announced the surprising visitor. Matthew turned around and his jaw dropped.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting," Lady Mary feigned a smile, she didn't want to seem outwardly rude, having just heard her newly-arrived Cousin's spoken thoughts of her.

When he laid eyes upon her he felt his knees go weak and his heart nearly stopped beating. Time stopped. He had initially imagined the daughters of the house to be rather ugly. In his head he had imagined them as being dull and lifeless, confined by the strong arms of their aristocratic upbringing. His brain excelled at making the most of his assumptions. But when he saw her face he was dumbstruck. Speechless. In awe, enraptured, overjoyed...

His brain envisioned waking up next to her in the morning after an intense night of love-making. He thought of covering her body in kisses. Every part of her. He envisioned seeing her naked after pulling off her clothes with his teeth. He imagined taking her laying naked in a hay stack, her warm inviting existence overcoming a shyness to be removed so he could satisfy every carnal urge. He imagined living with her for the rest of his life waking up to her every morning and never getting tired of her beauty.

His heart beat. And then it beat again. A realization struck him. She had heard what he said.

"Lady Mary!" Violet spoke as it seemed Matthew had no intention of closing his gaping mouth any tine soon. His mother had not often seen him rendered speechless. His career choice as a solicitor had come with his gift of always knowing what to say. She feared he had failed miserably this time. The worst possible time.

"Cousin Mary, please. Mama has sent me down to welcome you and to ask you to dine with us tonight, unless you're too tired."

"We would be delighted!" Violet spoke as it appeared Matthew had not quite maintained his ability to close his mouth. He was breathing deeply though. He hoped no one could tell.

"Good. Come at eight." She turned to go, her message delivered.

"Won't you stay and have some tea?" Isobel offered politely.

"Oh no. You're far too busy. And I wouldn't want to push in." She glared at Matthew and turned on her heel to leave.

Damn. She had heard every word. He was silently hoping that perhaps she had not understood his ranting. He had spoken before he realized what an incredible beauty she was. He closed his eyes in regret and finally managed to close his mouth, but not after a short sigh. He had buggered this up and that right well enough.

He rolled his eyes at himself and followed her quickly out the door, he had to find some way to remedy the situation. He knew from that second on his mind would be full of her. She was obviously not what he had envisioned before they had met. She was feisty, and spirited, and clearly not afraid to say what she thought. And beautiful... he heart was still not beating properly at their brief exchange. He knew that this would only be the beginning of his dealing with her, and he strangely had the desire to get to know her better. To get to know everything about her. To know her is every possible way both physically and emotionally.

Stop it! He thought to himself. Catch her. Say the right thing, kiss her... No. Stop that too. Fix this. Fix it now or you will never know the taste of her stern, sweet lips and the feel of her skin against your hands.

He approached her as she was preparing to ride off.

It wasn't too late. She was still there. He could save it.

"Lady Mary, I hope you haven't misunderstood me. I was only joking."

He wanted her true forgiveness. He wanted to jump up on that horse behind her and kiss her neck as they rode off together. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go. He tried to sound as sincere as he possibly could. He expected she would appreciate his tone and understand how bad he had just fallen for her. He wanted her to jump down off the horse and run into his arms crashing into his lips with the same unreserved passion that was flowing through his head right now. Flowing though his veins right now. He had been completely struck by her, and seeing her sitting on that horse made his heart nearly explode.

She must see that he had been wrong by first impressions of hearsay only.

"Of course. And I agree..." Lady Mary turned her head away from him.

She had understood! He was off the hook. She would forgive him for his words and come back into the house for some tea so he could begin his life-long adoration of her existence...

She turned back to him, "The whole thing is a complete joke."

She rode off and left him standing there unsure of exactly what had just happened to him.

Damn. Who was this woman and how did she completely and absolutely just change his life?

The clouds had parted and the angels sang in his head. His eyes had been opened for the first time. And he had acted the complete fool. Damn. Damn. Damn.

But surely he could fix this quickly...


	7. Branson's Valentine's Thoughts

**Branson's Valentine's Thoughts**

She came into the library and without a word approached him. He smiled from the bottom of his soul at her. She was so beautiful.

He gestured that she should come closer and sit on his lap and she did without hesitation. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close enjoying the warmth, loving the smell of her hair. She snaked an arm out and reached up to gently, lovingly stroke his cheek. He smiled wide and felt the love emanate from her towards him.

"Oh my Sybil." A tear came to Tom's eye. "Happy Valentine's day my darling"

He thought back to when he and Sybil had first met. He was the very recently hired-chauffeur who had come to the Abbey to earn some money to fund his ambitions. His ambitions of a free Ireland, but there were tensions rising in his homeland and he needed to get away for awhile. To collect his thoughts. And he needed to save some money. He thought this was a perfect chance to get the insider information he might need about the Aristocratic life of his oppressors. What he hadn't expected was to see the youngest daughter of the Earl for the first time and fall hopelessly and endlessly in love with her. It had complicated his plans. It had turned his ambitions into dreams. Because his new dream had become to hold Sybil in his arms forever.

He thought back to all the endless sideways glances they had exchanged. The conversations they had when he drove her around the village attending her meetings. Some of them very heated as he expressed his opinions and she expressed hers but the debates that ensued pleased him. She was so much more than everyone else thought and he was glad he saw the incredibly independent woman she was becoming. He knew she was special. His love for her grew with each passing trip they took on each passing day.

He thought of the time where he had to literally drag her out of a near riot at the bi-election debate. He knew that she would be worth waiting for on that night because she had defended him even though she was injured and in great trouble from her family. She defended him. His heart had broken when he saw the blood on her head from the altercation at the vote counting. He had never been scared but he came to a realization. She cared for his welfare and it was more than mutual. That had been the official nail in the coffin of his undying dedication to her. He wanted to protect her but was submitted many times with her words, "I thought I was the one who gave the orders." She always had him there. What could he do?

He remembered every word she spoke in his presence and every gentle touch. Them gently holding hands ever so briefly at the garden party. That moment still made him feel a warmth in his stomach to this day to think about. It was so forbidden, yet it had happened and neither of them could help it. Watching her help the maid Gwen exceed everyone's expectations and make a better life for herself beyond the service industry only showed him how dedicated and caring she could be. He had wondered who else could see who she really was.

Sybil's stubbornness and her free spirit awakening by the day was noticed by him as he watched her learn to work in the kitchen. Her dedication to help the wounded when they came to Downton to recover from their injuries. How absolutely adorable she looked in her white nurses scarf. How much she truly cared about the world that was beyond the estate where she had grown up. He had watched it all come to fruition within her.

He watched the spark in her preparing to ignite every time he saw her. He had waited eagerly for the times she would find an excuse to visit the garage. It could only be to see him and he knew it, but he tried not to press her too hard. There wouldn't have been another reason for her to so regularly visit the garage if it was not to see him. But he waited patiently.

And he waited. Loving her so intensely that he knew that he could never leave to anywhere without her coming with him. He could never exist not seeing her every day. He could not exist unless he could kiss her. Even just once.

He thought back to their first kiss and his heart swelled at the memory. It had been gentle and sweet. Just like her. A long time in the waiting but worth every second that had passed before it. And every second that passed after it was agony for he knew he wanted more. He wanted it all. And from that moment he loved her even more because he knew she felt the same way. He didn't think it was possible to lover her more, but he did. They only had to work on their plan. He had sworn his only duty would be to making her happy.

After the war, he noticed the change in her immediately. She could no longer be satisfied by the life that lay within the walls of her home. She had gone too far to go back to the way life had once been. And he was so thrilled about it because he knew his dreams were not far off from coming true. He tried with all his might to convince her to run away. And she was listening. He could see her mind racing with the decisions that they must make. And it made him so very happy. Beyond his wildest dreams.

And now he sat in the big library with his beautiful Sybil on his lap. He never could have dreamed it had come to this. Despite the incident that had brought them back to Downton, he was happy enough. He was sitting in the house, upstairs, knowing that life would go on. The life they had tried to live in Ireland was ruined by his foolishness. But here they were. Life is what you least expect sometimes

His deep thoughts were interrupted by a woman entering from the far door and approaching them slowly. He only held her closer as he knew their few minutes of private bliss were about to end, such moments were hard to find in such a big house with so many people about. He cherished each and every one of them.

"It's time to take Sybbie for her tea now Mr. Branson." Nanny reached down for the little girl on her father's lap.

"Of course. I understand." He helped lift up his daughter to the nanny and watched them go but before they left the room, his daughter turned her head to look at him and smile slightly. She looked so much like her mother that his heart broke.

"Happy Valentine's day my love" A tear rolled down his cheek. Thank God he still had a piece of her mother in her. It was enough to bring back memories of every happy moment they had in love.

* * *

_oh Twist! :) See you soon. _


	8. A Day in Ireland (Tom and Sybil)

_Lovers on Aran_

_ The timeless waves, bright, sifting, broken glass, _  
_Came dazzling around, into the rocks, _  
_Came glinting, sifting from the Americas _

_To posess Aran. Or did Aran rush _  
_to throw wide arms of rock around a tide _  
_That yielded with an ebb, with a soft crash? _

_Did sea define the land or land the sea? _  
_Each drew new meaning from the waves' collision. _  
_Sea broke on land to full identity. _

_~Seamus Heaney_

* * *

**A Day in Ireland**

* * *

Sybil stood leaning against the railing on the boat. Her hands tucked deep in her pockets against the chill of the sea air. She tucked her chin into her collar, her lips were getting dry from the breeze and the salt spray. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and she warmed instantly. She turned her head slightly and smiled at her new husband.

"You can come inside if you want. It's warmer in there" Tom pulled her close and she leaned into him.

"Not a chance. This is amazing."

He laughed. She was so beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a brightness in her eyes that he loved to see. It was her look of passion and he was becoming better acquainted with it every day. It had been two weeks since their wedding and he fell more in love with her every day.

He couldn't afford much of a honeymoon, but where they were headed was a place he remembered from his childhood. He had not been there in quite awhile, but the memories of it served him well. He had wanted to spend more time in Galway but he had heard rumours of an uprising and he wanted to get Sybil out of the town before it happened. He wanted out too before he was coerced into doing something that he didn't particularly want to get involved in. Or did he?

He was torn. He decided that spending time was his new bride was more important than his political thinking for now. There would be time for that later. For now, it was all about her.

"Do you want my coat? You do look cold." He started to pull it off but she stopped him.

"I'm fine darling. Just fine. You can keep me warm." She leaned over to him for a kiss. He obliged. A slow passionate kiss that moistened her dry lips.

He felt her smile beneath his lips and he peeked open his eyes to look at her. Her eyes were closed and when he pulled back, her mouth smiled fully. When she opened her eyes as he ended the kiss he saw such a look of love and trust that his heart swelled.

"My god you're beautiful. I can't believe you are finally here with me." The look of love that emanated from her was more than reciprocated from him. He was a man madly in love. He wrapped both arms around her and held her close.

"Where else would I be? This is the life I was meant to live. No stuffy drawing rooms and spending hours to get dressed only to sit among stuffy guests who speak of nothing interesting. No Tom. I couldn't live that life any more. I'm meant to be with you."

He kissed her again. "And I love you more for it. I can't promise our life will be easy, but I promise to love you for all time, and I hope that's enough."

She smiled at him. "It's all I ask."

They both laughed and she turned back to the railing to watch their approach to the Island that was their destination. It was approaching.

He kissed her on the temple, she was watching the horizon, but he couldn't help himself. He nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed and nibbled gently at the space behind her ear. He had recently learned that she loved it, and he took the opportunity to indulge her. She let him.

When the ferry had finally docked. They were helped down the gangplank with their bags and left standing on the pier. Tom picked up their small bags, they hadn't packed much, and made his way to the building that was situated on the first bit of solid ground. He went inside and told her that he would be right back.

She stood outside, the breeze was chilly from the sea and started thinking that she could do with a warm cup of tea. She was cold. She wondered where they would stay the night. It didn't look like any hotels nearby. There wasn't much of anything nearby to be honest. A few old shacks and stone buildings, but nothing appeared to be habitable.

Just as she thought she couldn't bear the chill anymore, Tom came out of the building speaking to an elderly gentleman. Her husband was speaking Irish and it surprised her. She had not known he was fluent. The older man looked at her and smiled as he removed his cap. He said something to Tom and elbowed him in the ribs and started to laugh a sly, toothless laugh. Sybil noticed that that Tom looked embarrassed. She could only guess what the older man had said.

She approached the man and stuck out her hand to shake his. He took it and kissed the back of her hand.

"You have just made this old place a bit more beautiful I dare say." His accent was thick and Sybil had a hard time understanding him. She looked at Tom for help.

"I understand how he feels having seen you for the first time." Tom had such a look of boyish infatuation on his face that Sybil could only laugh at him.

"Let's find our room shall we?" Tom picked up the bags and crooked out his arm for her to take. She wrapped her hand around his upper arm and they walked towards the road.

"Is there a car coming for us?" Sybil looked up the road and only saw a horse and buggy coming towards them.

"Oh no. We must walk. It's a different way of life here darling. There's not a car on this island." He turned his head to look at her and winked.

"We must walk? Is it far?" She was concerned as she was feeling rather chilled already.

"No. It's only about 5 miles. It's not far."

She stopped and when he turned to look at her again, she had a look on her face that he could only define as incredulous.

"Are you serious?"

He started to laugh.

"Of course not. Our ride is here." He laughed at her expression as she swatted him.

The horse and buggy stopped beside them and Tom spoke to the driver for a minute and handed him a few coins. The driver lifted the bags onto the back of the buggy as Tom helped his bride into the carriage in the back. It was a two seater, open aired, and there was a wool blanket at their feet. Tom took it and wrapped it around Sybil and she cozied up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her as the driver nudged the old horse forward.

They passed the landscape as the cart bumped along and she marvelled at the stone walls that had been there for centuries. And the sheep that grazed peacefully in the meadows.

"What do you think?" Tom leaned close to her.

"I think it's beautiful. And perfect. What a way to live." Sybil's eyes were bright and sparkling. He couldn't help but smile at her reaction. He adored seeing things though her eyes.

The went along for a bit until they came to a quaint cottage with a thatched roof. The gardens outside looked a bit over grown, but the simple beauty of it wasn't lost on her. The horse stopped and Tom jumped out of the carriage.

"What is this place?" She asked as she took his hand to climb out. Her legs were a bit wobbly from the ferry crossing and then the carriage ride.

"This was my Grandfather's house." He took her by the hand and led her down the path to the front door. He knocked gently and waited while Sybil looked at him questioningly. A woman came to the door and when she saw who was standing there she threw her arms around the young man standing on the door step.

"Oh Tom! How wonderful to see you!" When she finished hugging him she stood back and looked proudly at the young man she had not seen in years. Her eyes went to the young woman standing there also. "And who is this beauty?"

Tom stepped back.

"Miss Cate...This is my wife. Sybil." He left off the Lady description as he knew it embarrassed her now. She was beyond titles and pomp.

"Oh you are just a beautiful little lamb aren't you! Come in, come in, let's have some tea won't we?" She gestured for the young couple to follow her inside.

The cottage was as quaint and charming as it had seemed from the outside. Sybil thought it was something from a fairytale and she adored it so much. They sat and enjoyed some tea and some biscuits while Tom filled in the woman on his adventures since he had last visited. He explained to Sybil the relationship to the woman. She had nursed his Grandfather in his later years and after he had passed away the family had insisted that she stay on at the small home. She tried to keep up the farm but it was hard work. She had let out the land and the sheep and lived comfortably off the proceeds of the rent.

Sybil relished in the comfortable atmosphere of the cottage and wished she could stay there. It was so charming and she loved it. It was like nothing she had ever seen. Miss Cate seemed to sense what she was thinking.

"Why don't you two stay here for a few days. I can set it up for you and I would be happy to visit my sister for a few days. In fact, there is no question. I insist."

Tom didn't argue. He had always loved visiting this place. It reminded him of the visits as a child where he had always had such a grand time. His Grandfather had been a wonderful man.

"If you really don't mind, we would be honoured to be your guests. I want to take her up to the cliffs to watch the sun go down, but perhaps we can return here after."

It was agreed. Miss Cate told them to take their time but when they came back they would find the cottage supplied for their stay and she would make herself scarce but she was only going to be down the road a ways if they should require anything. Sybil was thrilled with the prospect of staying.

Tom asked her if she had warmed up enough to brave the outside for a trip to the cliffs. She definitely had.

They bid their thanks to the hostess and got back into the carriage. Sybil didn't really question where they were headed but she could sense the anticipation of her husband.

The went up a hill for what seemed like forever. The stone walls seemed to be forming half circles as they went. She thought it looked like some ancient fortress of some kind. When she asked Tom, he explained that it was exactly what it was.

Eventually they came to an opening in the wall, and the carriage stopped. Tom helped Sybil out of the carriage and as they approached the opening he insisted that she close her eyes. He wanted to surprise her. She trusted him entirely.

He led her slowly along a path and with her eyes closed, Sybil's other senses came alive. She could hear the sound of crashing surf. She could smell the ocean. She could feel the chill wind on her face. She smiled from her soul at the sensations. She could feel the warmth of Tom's hand as he guided her slightly uphill. They stopped.

"Open your eyes." He sounded giddy, like a young boy.

She opened her eyes and her breath was instantly drawn out of her. She stared straight ahead and the world ended a few feet ahead of her. The cliffs they stood upon were the most incredibly beautiful thing she had ever seen. The sun was setting on the ocean horizon and the shades of yellow and pink and orange were like a painting. But a painting no one had ever seen before. It was only for them.

Tom watched her reaction and couldn't help but fall in love with her even more. He knew she would see the beauty in front of them. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her and they just watched the scene unfold before them.

"Do you feel brave?" Tom whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean?" She leaned back into him.

"Watch me."

He took a few steps forward and got down on his stomach and crawled to the edge of the cliff. He put his hands on the edge and leaned forward just bit to look down the immense cliffs. The site made his stomach drop just a bit and when he turned his head to see if she would follow him he wasn't really surprised that she was already right beside him. He watched her lose her breath again.

Her cheeks flushed and her eyes saw such beauty that he didn't believe this could be real. That she was there with him. She looked at him and their eyes reflected the sunset in each other. Tom reached his hand out and she grasped it tightly. They just lay there. On the edge of the cliff for what could have been eternity, holding hands. Being deeply in love. Eventually he felt her shiver and knew they should head back to the cottage before she caught a deep chill. The sun had disappeared under the horizon and the colours of the sky were starting to fade into the deep blue of dusk.

They stood up and before he could say anything she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. It was a deep, loving kiss that raised his ire as it went on. He felt the need to get her back to the cottage as soon as possible.

It seemed to him that the driver of the carriage sensed his need because the horse trotted a little bit faster on the way back.

They arrived back at the cottage eventually and he could feel that she was cold. Her hand felt cold enveloped in his. He bid his kind thanks to the driver and released him for a few days. If they needed him, he left instructions on how they could reach him.

Tom knocked on the door again and when there was no reply, he pushed the door open and let them in. The room felt steamy warm and he was grateful. He noticed on the mantle of the fireplace was a black pot and when he lifted the lid, he smelled the fish stew that occupied it and his stomach growled. It smelled delicious. He turned back towards his wife, but she had wandered to the back room.

"Oh Tom! Look!"

He went to the back room where she was and what he saw made him smile. It was a wooden bathtub that was filled to the top with steaming hot water. He could smell the herbs steeping in the water.

"Why don't you enjoy that, and I'll stoke the fire and unpack our things." He smiled at her and noticed how grateful she looked for the chance of a hot bath after their chilly day.

She only waited a few seconds and pulled her hat and scarf off. She disrobed quickly, not a bit of modesty in her. It wasn't as though he was seeing anything that he hadn't become quite acquainted with in the past few weeks anyway. She climbed into the tub and her gasp of satisfaction brought thoughts to his mind of making her gasp like that repeatedly. He just smiled as he watched her.

He went over to pick up her discarded clothes to lay them out. When he was within arms length, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the tub with her. She was laughing at his shock.

"Sybil! My coat is soaked!"

"So, I suppose you won't be able to go out anywhere until it's dry then right?" She smiled slyly at him.

He leaned down to kiss her deeply as she attempted to pull his sodden jacket off. And then his shirt. And before he knew it, he was as naked as she was in the hot water and he had never felt such bliss at simply being alive.

Neither had she.


	9. The News

_A/N: SO... I've hit a bit of writer's block with this story. For reasons. And I think some of the cause of it is this little chapter that has been rolling around in my brain refusing to go away for awhile now. So, perhaps by voicing it, it will clear my mind and let me get back to some other random bits that we never got to see. Dang I hope it works. Wish me luck._

* * *

**The News**

* * *

Sir Richard Carlisle sat at his desk going through the stack of papers that never seemed to get any smaller. It was a strangely sunny day, he could tell by his casual glances out the window. He had no time to worry about the weather. There was a newspaper to put out and the deadline for tomorrow's printing was fast approaching. Everything was going according to schedule and he was pleased.

He loved the deadline. He loved the thrill of the stress of trying to get everything perfect for press time. And he was good at it. He hadn't made himself in this world by not working incredibly hard. And not being incredibly shrewd and talented about what he did.

He sold newspapers. He made money. He made profits.

He was going over a lead about some uprisings in Ireland when he heard a knocking at his door. He had asked to not be disturbed so whoever it was better have a good reason he thought to himself.

He sighed and called out for who was there to enter. It seemed they weren't going to go away when the knocking continued at a slighter greater urgency.

His assistant entered carefully, looking around the room to see if he was interrupting. He looked relieved that his boss was alone.

"What is it. I'm terribly busy." The intimidating man at the desk spoke hastily to the offender.

"I am so sorry to bother you Sir Richard, but this telegram just came in from Ripon and we thought you'd like to know right away." The young man approached the desk cautiously.

"Give it to me."

The assistant got as close to the desk as he dared and handed over the folded slip of paper and backed away again.

Sir Richard read the note quickly, refolded it and stared at the piece of paper in his hand for an awkwardly long amount of time. Eventually the assistant tried to back out the room but he was startled when the booming voice of the mogul roared at him.

"Why do you think this interests me?" He stood up from his desk and leaned over it, glaring at the younger man.

"I'm sorry sir! I just thought you might want to put a notice in the paper for tomorrow. I know she jilted you but she is a member of high-society and people will want to know. It will sell papers."

Sir Richard sighed deeply and picked up the telegram to read it again.

_A BOY. HEALTHY. BORN TO MISTER MATTHEW AND LADY MARY CRAWLEY. AN HEIR FOR GRANTHAM. STOP._

He was furious. She must be ecstatic and it tore him up inside. And that man whom he hated so very much must be over the moon. He paced behind his desk while the other man in the office waited for any orders that he was sure were forthcoming.

Carlisle fumed to himself while he paced.

She was one of the few business deals he had failed to close and it still hurt his pride. It would have been his crowning achievement to marry her. And his children would have been the heir to the estate. But she had risked scandal to ditch him and marry that villain whom everyone was so fond of.

It hadn't been all business though. He had genuinely cared for her. Perhaps he even loved her. But that was in the past and while his thoughts broached memories of the past, he thought of a story that was written up and ready to go that was currently locked in his wall safe behind the painting on the side wall. It pertained to the past of the Lady Mary Crawley and perhaps it was time to let it see the daylight.

That would crush a bit of their happiness at the child's arrival and take Matthew off of his high horse that he seemed to ride so easily. Simply for being born. Richard was jealous that he had worked so hard for everything he had, but Matthew had just been handed the luxuries. And then he had the audacity to swoop in and steal Mary practically off of his arm.

Now they would pay. Even their son would bear the burden of scandal when everyone knew what his mother had done that night so many years ago. The incident regarding a certain Turkish diplomat.

Richard went to his wall safe and opened it while his assistant continued to wait. He pulled out a slightly yellowed envelope and passed it to the other man.

"Take this story down to the typesetter and have them run it in tomorrow's addition. And have them announce the birth in a small article near the back. I want this story front page." His eyes narrowed and a strange smile came to his mouth.

"Yes. Sir. But it may set the publishing back by an hour or two. They're almost ready to print."

"I don't care. Go with this story. Front page. Large type."

"Yes Sir." And with that, the younger man fled the office.

That would sell enough papers to make up for the money he had lost by selling Haxby. He had been secretly hoping Grantham estate would fall into ruin and he could swoop in and buy it for next to nothing. But the damn Crawley's had received an influx of cash and had turned the estate around. He assumed it was Matthew's meddling in the affairs but he wasn't sure completely. He had known that Robert had been in trouble financially shortly before the wedding of his eldest, but he had pulled off a miracle somehow and saved face.

Carlisle had almost run the story then, but he changed his mind at the last second and figured he would bide his time. And now seemed like a very good time.

He went back to his desk and sat down trying to calm his racing heart beat. In anger or frustration, he didn't know which, he swept his arm across his desk and cleared it of all papers. That woman had gotten under his skin again but he would have the last word. He had certainly paid enough for it.

He pulled a bottle of scotch and a small glass out of the bottom drawer of his desk and poured himself a drink. And that was how he spent the rest of the afternoon until the early evening. Getting quietly drunk by himself while he pondered what might have been.

The bottle was nearing empty when his door flung open as Sir Richard watched the evening sky turning dark. He turned in his chair and was surprised to see his assistant had stormed into his office without even a polite knock. He was about to reprimand when he saw the look on the man's face.

"This just came in Sir. Also from Ripon."

Richard focused his eyes slowly and read the words a few times before he jumped up from his chair.

"Is this absolutely accurate?"

"Yes Sir. It came from a very reliable source within the estate. We confirmed it just to be sure."

"Oh no... no...no..." Richard ran from his office with his assistant tagging along close behind.

"STOP THE PRESSES!" Do it now!" He ran though the offices and down the stairs to the printing press, hollering the whole way.

One of the press operators cranked the whole apparatus to a halt and wiped his brow ready to hear why his boss was so agitated.

"Kill the story. We have to retract it. We're going with a new one." Richard held up the telegram to the confused man and waved it in his face preventing him from reading it.

"But Sir, we've already printed thousands of copies. They're ready to be loaded for delivery."

"Stop it. Stop every edition from leaving this place. Burn them all."

"That will cost us thousands Sir. And we would have to reset the front page for reprint. We'll be hours behind schedule. The penalties alone will crush us." His assistant piped up from behind him.

"I don't care. That story can never leave these walls now."

"But why Sir?

"Because then I would be the villain. Not even I can be so heartless as to destroy a woman who is clearly going to be destroyed enough."

The press operator looked questioningly at the assistant.

"Matthew Crawley, heir to Grantham Estate, has been killed."

"Bloody hell," was all the ink stained man could muster.

Sir Richard Carlisle turned around, completely defeated, and made his way back upstairs. He thought there might be a drink or two left. He needed it.

* * *

_So there. Such a strange little thought of a random unseen scene that has been driving me crazy. Loved it? Hated it? I always wondered why the Pamuk situation was never mentioned again... Unless I missed it. Anyway, thanks for reading this far._ _Have a nice day. Hopefully there will be more soon._ Ta.


	10. The End of Cheerful Charlies

**The Final Performance of The Cheerful Charlies**

* * *

The two men sat in front of the mirror putting on their make up. The white powder filled the air and the stink of the unwashed bodies previous to them hung rank and heavy in the room. Their own costumes hadn't been washed in some time either and the next men in the room would probably think the same of them.

Carson looked in the mirror and put a little more powder under his eyes. The dark circles from the lack of sleep the previous night were apparent as the dim light accentuated them.

"Stop fussing Carson. No one is going to notice that you look tired. This is our big chance. We're playing The Lyric my good man!" Griggs slapped his partner on the back in anticipation. He had begged the operator of The Lyric to let them perform their show for months now and if it went well, perhaps there was some big producer in the audience that would help make them famous.

Griggs had pulled out all the stops for their show that night, much to the ignorance of his partner. He knew Carson would not approve of the extras he was bringing and he figured it would be easier to ask forgiveness than permission in this case. And when they were rich and famous, Carson would have no choice but to be appreciative of his actions.

Carson looked at the clock on the wall. Half an hour until show-time. He was sweating from the heat of the unventilated dressing room so he put a bit more powder on his forehead.

"C'mon mate. You're not getting any prettier. There's not enough make-up in the world for that." Griggs laughed and Carson shot him a dirty look.

"Shall we go see how Alice is getting along?" Carson stood up and put the powder puff back in its dish before his partner took another verbal jab at him.

"No. She'll meet us backstage. She has a special costume in store for us tonight. It would be bad luck to see her." Griggs seemed nervous and his excuse was irrelevant, but Carson gave him the benefit of the doubt.

The two men went together through the labyrinth of back stage, stepping around sets and costumes and avoiding the bustle of the stagehands trying to get the show ready. Griggs lit up a cigarette as they stood at the end of the hallway that would lead to stage left. Alice would enter from stage right so they wouldn't see her until the curtain was raised.

Carson went through a few scales prepping his bass voice for his performance. The deep rumbling tones sounded wonderful with the acoustics of the hallway. The exceptionally tall man had always been proud of his voice. People always topped to listen when he sang. His parents had been so disappointed in him that he hadn't followed his dream of becoming an opera singer. They told him regularly he was wasting his time doing a comedy bit with his old friend. The Cheerful Charlies had come a long way, but they had never found their mark that had thrust them into the stardom that Griggs especially, so desired.

The stage director came and spoke to them for a bit to discuss the cues, and Carson let Griggs handle the conversation. He was trying to catch a glimpse of Alice from across the stage but he couldn't see her.

Carson was going to finally let her know of his true feelings that night. He had decided that he must. He couldn't live one more day without knowing how she truly felt. Even if she didn't feel the same, at least it would be out there. But he wondered if she didn't. They had moments. Glimpses at each other across the stage as they performed. Long talks over dinner in whatever small village they had performed their show in that night.

He hoped she would admit she felt the same way, but he was more nervous for that conversation to happen later than he was for their show. He knew every line inside and out and it would be a routine as it was every other night that they performed. So he thought.

The producer left them standing there and went to get the show underway. Griggs looked exuberant. He looked at Carson just as they heard the orchestra warming up.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've made a few changes to the show tonight. Just go with it. Your lines are the same, there's just a bit of difference in the background. Follow my cues, and you'll do great."

"I beg your pardon? You have done what now?" Carson looked panicked as Griggs shot him a cheeky grin over his shoulder and headed onto stage to begin.

Griggs sat on the park bench in the middle of the stage and winked at Carson. Their big chance was about to begin.

The music started to play and curtain lifted. Griggs took a deep breath and began his opening song about being lonely in London. When he was half done his song, Alice made her entrance from the other side to join him in his melody. Their song together was sweet and funny and Carson made ready to enter the stage for his part.

The gag was that Alice's character fell for both men and the two of them comically vied for her affection by playing a number of pranks on one another trying to embarrass the other and win the affections of the lady.

Carson tucked his newspaper under his arm, adjusted his hat and strode onto the stage with big, funny steps. He joined the song and as he passed Griggs, he whacked him on the head with the newspaper. Griggs feigned horror and Carson took Alice by the arm and attempted to walk away with her.

Griggs came up behind him and pulled the chair out underneath Carson as he tried to sit down and he landed on his back and rolled into a somersault and landed back on his feet.

The crowd roared.

They finished their first song and the crowd applauded. They were doing very well. Alice ran off the other side for a quick costume change and their second bit started with the two of them chasing each other around the park bench while singing about what good friends they are and how they shouldn't let a woman come between them. The crowd laughed at their hilarious lyrics of true love. Carson felt great about how things were going. It was at the end of the second song that things started to go wrong for the tall Charlie.

When Alice came back onto the stage, she was accompanied by five other ladies who were wearing the skimpiest outfits that Carson had ever seen. His jaw-dropped gawking that made the crowd laugh so hard was not an act. He was in shock as to what was happening. The music changed and Alice flung off her cloak to reveal more bare skin than Carson had ever seen in his life.

He turned the brightest shade of red that no amount of makeup would have covered up and put the newspaper up to his face. The crowd laughed thinking his actions were part of the play, but they were not. He sat down on the bench on stage and wished he could shrink down to nothing, but the scantily clad women surrounded him and one of them was hitting him in the face with the tassells attached to her costume. Every time he opened his eyes, there was a new set of barely covered breasts in his face.

He wanted to die, but the crowd was laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

Griggs danced past him at one point and stuck his hat in Carson's crotch to make pretend that he had something to cover up. Carson made a mental note to bust Griggs in the face for this after the show. If it would ever end.

Carson tried to get up a number of times to escape his embarrassment, but the women always stopped him. Griggs and Alice merrily strolled past singing while one of the ladies was trying to take Carson's jacket off. He kept putting his arm in the sleeve with no arm, while she pulled the other off and this went on to the delight of the audience.

He hid under his newspaper while the girls, Alice and Griggs sang on. When the monkey riding a pony came onto the stage he had finally had enough and made a beeline for the exit. He didn't notice that the pony had made a mess and he slipped in it and landed flat on his back. The crowd roared again, thinking it was part of the show. He stood up, glared back at Griggs who was being surrounded by the nearly bare chested girls that were dancing around him with giant feathers and didn't even notice how upset Carson was.

As soon as he was offstage, he stomped back to the dressing room but he heard the continuing roar of the crowd. He never would have agreed to this had he known. And that was why Griggs hadn't told him about it.

He took his make-up off with some rendered lard. They couldn't afford the proper cold cream that was normally used by most performers and he grimaced as the smell of the rancid fat infiltrated his nostrils. He changed from his spoiled clothes into his shabby suit and wanted nothing more than to to flee into the night but he had not a single nickel to his name. He would have to wait until the show was over and he could have his cut of the money they had made.

He sat in the dressing room and watched the clock. He wondered how much longer it would go, but that depended on the additions that Griggs had made to their show.

About an hour later, Carson heard the laughing of his partner and the woman he adored coming from the hallway. He poked his head out the door when the laughing stopped and was horrified to see the two of them kissing. Alice was leaned up against the wall and Griggs was leaned up against her. Carson's heart dropped. He was done.

He grunted and the two of them stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Where did you go? We were a hit! The crowd loved us." Griggs approached Carson, not realizing how upset the other man really was.

Carson wound up and punched him straight in the jaw. Griggs dropped like a stone and Alice came running towards him to help him up. She was still in costume and Carson only glanced quickly at her bare flesh. Her modesty was long gone apparently.

"I am sorry Alice. I cannot be a part of this bawdiness. I wish the two of you the very best luck. Perhaps our paths will cross again someday but I am out of here to find another path in life." He looked her in the eye. Afraid to look at her anywhere else.

"You don't mean it Charles. Stop being an old fuddy duddy. That was the most fun I've ever had." Alice was torn between running after him as he strode away and helping Griggs up from the floor. She knew she was in no state to go running out in public so she let him go.

She wished she hadn't kissed Griggs, but she was caught up in the moment after the show and had let him. She wished it had been Carson who was kissing her, but he didn't seem interested in her despite her obvious attempts at trying to gain his attention.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be back. He's just upset I put him on the spot." Griggs watched as the door swung shut at the end of the hall and accepted Alice's help into the dressing room. "What else is he going to do with his life. He needs me. He's just being a schmaltzy old fool"

Griggs did notice that all of Carson's belongings were gone. He wasn't worried.

His partner would realize his mistake by morning and come crawling back. The Cheerful Charlies had many years ahead of them. So he thought.

* * *

_Yes, I'm still giggling at the thought of Carson doing a somersault..._


End file.
